Letters II
by mnstonecold
Summary: Post Judgement Day. this is like my first one, but they letters are to Jenny. Enjoy.


Letters II

As with the original this one's going to be letters to Jenny. This stems from the letter to Gibbs from Jenny.

Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS. This isn't copying other peoples ideas but adding to them as before.

Ducky:

Dear Jenny

You were far too young and full of life to be taken from us. You knew what you wanted though, even after the diagnosis. You always had a drive to do more with your self than just being an agent. You wanted to change the world.

We were more than collegues, we were friends The adventure we had with Jethro, well they were ...I can't even find words to describe them. Imagine me speechless. Oh well.

It was very difficult to say good bye for everyone. Life will go on here, even though you are gone.

Rest is peace, my dear.

Ducky.

Dr. Donald Mallard

Jimmy:

To Director Shepard

It's Jimmy Palmer. I know that we really never did anything outside the office of during work so to speak. But, I thought you were a confident and perfect director. I says that because, well Gibbs is scary sometimes.

Anyways I noted to Dr. Mallard that it would be a difficult...well you know. He said that when it's someone you know it doesn't get any easier. I know I'm just starting and will probably have to do the same for someone else eventually, but I'm sad that you were the first.

Jimmy Palmer

McGee:

Dear Director Shepard

This is Special Agent Timothy McGee. I know I wasn't close to you as was Tony, and Ziva, and even Gibbs and Ducky but I thought that you knew I was a competent agent. I knew that you were an understanding and capable boss. I wish we had been able to spend more time together.

Everyone has had secrets. Mine was being a writer, Tony's was his undercover op, whose knows what Ziva has kept from us, and Gibbs, I won't even go there. I think that if you wanted us to know that you were sick, you would have told us, even thought there wasn't anything we could have done.

I guess that's it.

Good bye

Special Agent Timothy McGee

Abby:

Dear Director Jenny Shepard

When I found out, my heart was broken. I tried not to cry but its was too late. That's what I realized about this whole thing. Never wait to tell some one what you like about them before it's too late. Those little things can make these situations a lot better than the way this turned out. I wish we had spent more time together, it would have been really fun to take you to an Android Lust concert. But I guess a Director that would have been a little weird. I hate saying good bye so I won't. I just pretend that you transferred or quit or left on a wild honeymoon with Mike Franks. Yuk! See at least I'm not as sad anymore.

See you...sometime

Abby

Ziva:

Dear Jenny

I never had to opportunity to thanks you for bringing me to NCIS. But now is the time. Thank you for bringing me here to America. I really enjoy it here. I have had many adventures and have made friends I wouldn't have been able to do in Mossad. I guess when we do these, it is brought about by tragedy and change. This time the tragedy is you. But, the change is me, and McGee and Tony. Vance is not a nice man. I thinks thats why you had him on the other side of the country, to protect us from him. Unfortunately we could not or you would not let us protect you. That is something that goes back to our Mossad days. It reminds me that you owed me. Consider us even. Thank you for the memories Jenny.

All my Love

Ziva David

Tony:

To Jenny

I don't know what to says so I'll just type random keys for awhile.

Just kidding. Maybe just words. One word: failure. I failed you twice now. I know the thing with Le Grenouille wasn't my fault or so you told me countless times, but to me it's still a failure. This time it cost you your life. And it's my fault. I know that you didn't want to let people in but you could have let just one of us. Or maybe you have?

We were close, closer than I thought we would be. That's why it's so damn hard to do this.

I know I'm rambling, but it's what I do when we-I lose someone. We had good time together Jenny. We keep remembering you.

Good Bye, Jenny.

Senior Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo

Gibbs:

Dear Jenny

It's over. But you'll never know that now, will you.

Gibbs


End file.
